


No one got anywhere without trying

by CaseyQvQ



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Bromance, F/M, Nervousness, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7335928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaseyQvQ/pseuds/CaseyQvQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After recent events Gajeel is nervous to talk to her and gets a little help from his pink haired friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No one got anywhere without trying

AN: BASED OFF THE CHAPTER 490 I THINK. SO POSSIBLE SPOILERS. JUST A LITTLE DRABBLE I THOUGHT WOULD BE CUTE. ALSO LITTLE BIT OF LANGUAGE AND MINOR SUGGESTION BUT NOT ENOUGH IN MY OPINION TO MARK AS MATURE.

Gajeel paced along the outside of the guild stopping every so often where he attempted to enter but couldn’t get up enough courage. 

“Ah fuck. What am I gonna say to her? Why did I even say it to her in the first place?” Gajeel grabbed his hair and continued to walk once more. He couldn’t believe he said that to her. Well, he could, he did. But he was under the impression that he was gonna die. So deathbed mentality really got to him, but he couldn’t tell Levy that.

“Levy” Her name fell from his lips and he sighed. Of course it had to be Levy. The girl who deserved to hate him. What he did to her alone definitely earned him a spot in Hell he was sure. But of course the blue haired angel had to come along and trust him, and make him fall absolutely head over heels for her. 

That had to be a step in the right direction, right? Admitting to himself that he had fallen for the little book worm. Then I guess he also told her so another good step. The only thing left was the confrontation. Where either she’d accept his feelings or reject him. 

And then like always was that annoying buzz in the back of his brain. He doesn’t deserve her. Her friends would never let him close to her if they knew he wanted her like that.

Gajeel was to lost in thought though to see the pink haired dragon slayer step out of the guild.  
Natsu waited a few moments but before long loudly cleared his throat to get the male’s attention.

“What’s up your butt?” Natsu had to hold back his laugh he had a friendly demeanor to keep up and while the boy was dense he could feel how anxious his friend was.

“Can it!” The iron eater continued to pace not paying the brat any attention.

“You've been weird ever since we all got back. Did something happen?” That made the him stop. Gajeel turned to look at him. He has fought both against and along side with him, but never has he reached out to him like this. 

“Why do you care?” Gajeel stood still a few feet in front of Natsu, both wore the same annoyed expression.

“How long until you realize that we're all a family? Like it or not. So if somethings wrong I want to help ya.” Natsu spoke with a bit of attitude in his voice but tried to brush off the serious comment by picking at his ear.

It was a good minute or so before Gajeel sighed and walked over to the other dragon slayer. “I said something to Levy while we were all separated.” Gajeel kept his eyes closed and spoke low so only the fire dragon could here.

“Something like what,Gajeel?” Natsu growled lightly. If he had said anything to hurt her, Natsu would absolutely make him pay.

“I thought that I was gonna die so I … told her how I felt about her.” He grumbled the last part. It didn’t matter. Natsu heard him loud and clear.

Natsu chucked for a bit. It was lower and lighter than it would be then if they had been in the guild. In fact this whole conversation had reminded Gajeel that Natsu was only a few years younger than himself and that he wasn’t always the boisterous annoying brat Gajeel thought he was.

“She likes you, you know. And I’m pretty sure she has for a while.” Natsu looked up to his friend. Hoping to reassure him. He supported their relationship. Sure it was a rough beginning but he had come to trust the iron giant.

“Guess you would know, wouldn’t you.” Gajeel sighed part in relief and part in defeat.

Natsu let out a laugh. “Yeah. Lucy’s not the best with secrets.” Gajeel laughed too glad his friend got the joke and finally feeling brave enough to step inside the guild.

Gajeel followed Natsu through the front door and nearly got his ear blasted off by Natsu screaming “Check it out guys look who I found!” followed by a series of cheers. His eyes scanned the hall and when he found the little blue haired girl he smiled. 

He’ll never get anywhere if he doesn’t try,right?


End file.
